1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cabinets and, more particularly, to an interchangeable panel and cabinet front for a cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A furniture cabinet is well known to include a base structure and a cabinet front. The cabinet front may be a door for providing access into the interior of the cabinet or a drawer. The cabinet, as is well understood in the art, may be free-standing, such as for an entertainment center, or built-in, such as in a kitchen. Oftentimes, the front of the cabinet, including the door, is decorative in appearance. This may be accomplished through a variety of artistic techniques, including decorative moldings, colors, textures or patterns. A decorator may want to change the appearance of the cabinet front, for example, to coordinate with other furnishings. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an interchangeable and reversible panel for a cabinet front that is simple enough for the consumer to install with common hand tools.